Under The Tiger's Thumb
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: My story about James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. It is based with the BBC Sherlock show.


_October_

 **Hey Boss** – WA

I looked up when my phone binged and checked the text, it said this. What did I send Wade Anderson out to do? Find a good sniper. And when I say good, I mean GOOD. I mean 'Oh My God, how'd you do that!' good. What happened to my other sniper? Let's just say that he lost his temper, I lost my temper, and heads rolled. And all because he questioned who I told them to kill.

 **Hey Wade, whassup?** \- M

I texted back to Wade, and put my phone down to wait for a reply. I mean, I'm busy trying to concoct a plan. A plan that would get my genius noticed. Most criminals have it easy, but that's because their stupid. I'm a genius. It's harder to _not_ get caught than it is _to_ get caught. I heard it ping again and snatched my phone back up.

 **I found a good one.** \- WA

Wade was in my inner circle. He's never met me in person. Hardly any of them do. My right hand man is one of the exceptions… but my right hand man is my sniper… so I need a new one…

 **Today might be your lucky day. Be at the gazebo with this man tonight at 11:15. That means PM.** \- M

I put the phone down to work, ignoring the text he probably sent me since the phone pinged again. However, when I was suddenly hit with an idea, I heard my phone whistle. Someone else was texting me. I picked my phone up to check it out.

 **Boss? I've got a man here who wants your help.** \- DB

Something fun maybe? I've got a job! I smiled and texted back.

 **What's the name?** \- M

 **Wallace Reilly** – DB

 **Get me everything you know about this man.** \- M

 **Yeah Boss.** \- DB

 **Oh yeah. Give me his number, and it better be his cell and if he doesn't have one buy him one. He might be interesting.** \- M

I put my phone down and looked at my computer. It was open on the internet on a page of Sherlock Holme's own design. I opened a new tab. I wanted to go dressed as one of those Al Capone guys. I needed a disguise if I were going to be meeting these two. I only need a fedora. I have a suit ready to go. Since I killed my house keeper though, I need to do my own washing, drying, dry cleaning, and pressing. I closed my laptop, grabbed my suit, and headed out of the apartment.

…

I had my suit ready to go all I needed was a fedora but I couldn't really find the colour I wanted. I could go with black, but that's ordinary and ordinary is boring. I could go with leather but then polyester seems good too. And the price wasn't of much importance.

It can't be grey and it can't be white, because my suit isn't white. I guess black will have to do, my suit is black. There not supposed to know it's me anyway. So boring will have to do. So I think that minimizes the variety by a whole margin. Now I just need to decide on the material.

When I found the right one I wanted, it was almost time for lunch. I'll have to make sure to wear this quite often for at least a few days for wasting my time. At least I'm not really bored, I'm excited to meet my new sniper. I can't wait to test his abilities. I know just who to target too. Guilliame Monroe. He owes me and he's hiding from me. I could easily find out where he is but that would be doing my sniper's job for him. I don't want to make it any easier than it has to be. Where's the fun in that?

"That will be 46 pounds and 66 pences." I gave him a 100.

"Keep the change sir." I took my new fedora and put it on my head as I walked out, smiling to myself as I left the man speechless. I got back in the cab I used to get here and told him to take me to a restaurant.

…

I was just hanging up my suit when I heard a whistle from my phone. I threw off my fedora and pulled out my phone. It was Danny again.

 **Boss? I got what you wanted. The information and the number.** \- DB

I frowned.

 **Took you long enough.** \- M

 **Sorry Boss.** \- DB

 **Well?** \- M

 **07421642812** – DB

 **And the rest?** \- M

 **Sending by email?** \- DB

 **Sure Danny. Just give it to me. What does he need?** \- M

 **He needs money for his kids. That's all he told me.** \- DB

I looked at the number, memorized it for a second before texting that number.

 **Hello Wallace.** \- M

Now all I have to do is sit back and wait. It didn't take long.

 **Who is tis? Howd you get this number?**

 **I have my ways Wally. I heard you need help. I'm the guy you want for the job. Just tell me what you need, and try to use actual grammar this time. Hmm?** \- M

 **I trust you. Where do I start?**

He has no reason to trust me and we just met. This is interesting. This guy must have guts. Or he doesn't care if I actually intend to harm him.

 **Start from the beginning of your problem and we'll go from there.** \- M

…

It was 11:00 PM. I had a meeting to go to. Good thing I was already headed there. I'd put on my suit and my fedora for the occasion. I was pleased with myself as some people took two glances my way. So I was still noticeable.

I reached the gazebo and lower my head as I approached. I stepped in and felt the two look at me. I looked up at them. "Are you two who I'm supposed to meet here?" I asked in a cockney accent, knowing they were. This was Wade.

"Depends."

"Would you fine men like some dinner? A guy named M sent me to meet a guy named Wade. Said Wade a sniper. Good sniper, bad sniper. Whatever." Wade smiled and stood.

"I've never seen you before."

"My name's Richie." I turned my back on them and headed off to a cafe. I took out my phone and texted Wade, turning my phone on silent.

 **I sent a guy named Richie. Follow him.** \- M

I smiled as I heard Wade and the other guy stand up and quickly hurry after me. We left to a cafe and I decided I'd pay. Wade… he'll be my new house keeper. We sat down and I ordered a toasty burger with fries and a coffee. Wade ordered and then so did the new guy.

"So you work for the Boss too or what?" Wade asked.

"When do I get to meet this 'Boss' of yours anyway? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"I'm here to tell you guys where to meet the Boss. Can I ask your name?" I asked the new guy. His face was settled into a bored expression. He looked at me finally.

"Moran."

"How good's your aim?" He didn't answer.

Dinner went by very awkwardly with the new guy but Wade was great. After I grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote down the address they were to meet me at in scribble, just to keep from anyone recognizing my handwriting.

"Well I gotta go. See you chaps later." I stood and departed, I headed back to my apartment and changed my clothes, fixed my hair, and headed to where I told them to meet me. It'd been a little game and the new guy had refused to play along. Well he's going to have to play along with Moriarty.

When I arrived I was the first one to be there. Meaning I had to wait for them. I went to the third floor of the abandoned building to wait. I sat down in one of the old chairs and started clicking my tongue for every second that passed by, going onto my phone to get on the internet.

It didn't take long. I was just about to text Wade about where the hell he was when he came in, followed by the new guy. The new guy was tall, blonde, and muscular. I stood up, shoving the chair away with my foot and putting my phone back in my pocket before they saw me.

"Wade! So nice you could finally join me."

"Sorry Boss." He walked the new guy up and he still looked bored. I heard Wade whisper to him. I read his lips. "This the Boss. Be careful not to piss him off. And whatever you do, be respectful." He stopped talking and they arrived a few feet from me. I closed the distance and noticed that he was indeed taller than me by two feet.

I put my hand in his hair, feeling his gentle blonde locks and noticed in my peripheral vision that he started glaring at me. I removed my hand and started to circle him, to get a better idea of what he looked like.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sebastian."

"Ah! Sebastian Moran are you? Weren't you in the army once? Are you like an ex army man? Maybe you've played with guns since you were a kid, played with the unoriginal toys. The basic toys every kid gets. Army men, army toy tanks, maybe even you've played some video games about war or some type of shooting game?" Now he looked slightly surprised.

"How-?"

"Oh come now Sebby." I said softly. "Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You practically scream guns." I told him. "You'll be my new sniper. I've a job for you and it's perfect to tell if you'll be a good one or not." I held out a file. "Here. This it'll tell you all you need to know." I gave him the file I took from home. It was everything and anything about Guilliame Monroe. "You have one month. That's how good my last one was. If you can't do it in that time then I don't need you. Oh, and one more thing. Don't get caught." I gave him a big smile. "I'm off. I've got other things to take care of." I turned around and headed off. "Wade will know how to contact me when you're done!" I called over my shoulder, hands in my pockets.

…

When I got home I made sure to text the old man.

 **I'll be sending ten pills your way. Don't use them all in six months then the deal is off. Some are poison, some are not. Their marked. Try not to swallow the poison.** \- M

I had sent him a package before all the mail stores were closed. Today had been very productive.

.

.

.

It was a three days later when I got a text from Wade again.

 **Hey Boss.** \- WA

 **What is it?** \- M

 **Sebastian finished the job.** \- WA

I stared, surprised. This sniper was way better than all my last! Way better than any of them put together!

 **Meet me where you last saw me.** \- M

I grabbed my keys to the apartment and walked down the stairs two at a time. I reached the bottom and walked outside, hailing the closest taxi. When I arrived to my desired location, a block away from my actual destination, I paid the cabbie and quickly turned to head to my destination.

I arrived first again. But this time it didn't take long… ish. Sebastian and Wade appeared, Wade trying to hurry it up. Sebastian moved at his own pace, smoking a cigarette. When Wade stopped and Sebastian was close to him, I paced around Sebastian.

"Well Sebastian Moran. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

"About what?" He asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Sebby. It won't work." I chided.

"I did what you wanted." I smiled, stopping in front of him and clapped frantically.

"I'm so proud of you! You, Sebastian, are the best." Wonder how long it would take to give him no leads. "Now I want you to find and kill Felix Elwood Atkinson. He's owed me for a long time and he's on the run from me, thinks he can hide from me. Sure I could do it." I shrugged. "But then what would be the point in that? And find Nelly Thurstan and take a picture of her. I know what she looks like so don't try to fool me. This time… I want to hear from you within the next two weeks." I took out a card I'd put 50 thousand pounds on and threw it at Sebastian. "That's your reward for the first job. Do this for me and you get triple." I turned away and headed off, pleased with Sebastian's skills and eager to find out what'll happen next.


End file.
